Happy Birthday, Baby
by Smickan
Summary: Complete. Can Charlie manage to keep Smithy from throttling Dan, Rebecca from eloping with Dan and Mickey from eating the entire birthday buffet?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday, Baby.**

"AHHH!"

Smithy frowned and stood up, looking down at Rebecca. "What?"

Rebecca beamed innocently, and toddled towards Charlie, hiding behind her legs, giggling.

"Rebecca!" Smithy frowned, sitting back down. "Behave."

Rebecca grinned and grabbed hold of Charlie's skirt, peering out at Smithy. "AHH!"

Smithy scowled and lifted the remote, ignoring her as he flicked through the channels.

"AHHHHH!"

Charlie bit her lip to stifle a giggle at Smithy's expression, walking towards the settee. "We should start getting ready, the others will be here soo-"

"AHHHHH!"

Smithy got up, stalking towards Rebecca who blinked and gasped, clasping her hands tightly over her mouth as looked up at him, pointing in Gina's direction.

Gina glanced up from her paper, trying not to laugh at Rebecca's stance. "Don't look at me."

"You." Smithy lifted Rebecca, holding her over his shoulder as he carried her back to the settee, causing her to giggle and grab hold of his arm. "Shut it."

"Daaaadadadadadaddy." She sang, giggling as Smithy dropped her onto his lap, pulling herself into a standing position as she pushed her lips against his cheek, "Daaaa!"

"Daddy's girl." Charlie mock pouted, leaning in and kissing Rebecca's cheek.

"Damn right!" Smithy smirked, "Good taste, ain't you!"

* * *

Rebecca blinked, tilted her head and frowned, looking at the floor where the ball had been, before looking suspiciously at her parents. 

"Under your skirt," Smithy pointed, chuckling as Rebecca tried to lift her skirt to look under, almost falling forward as she spotted the ball, batting at it. He lifted her up slightly, placing her back on the floor in front of it, before laughing again as she moved to kick it, her skirt landing over the ball. "This is why she isn't a girlie girl!" He smirked.

Charlie rolled her eyes, smoothing Rebecca's hair. "She looks pretty, don't you sweetheart…"

Rebecca looked up and nodded in all seriousness, pointing in front of her. "Gone."

"See she's as shallow as you, Chaz." Mickey grinned, swigging from the bottle of lager he was holding.

"Oi!" Charlie slapped his arm, holding her arms out to Rebecca as she bent forward, batting at the ball again. "Sweetie, let's get you changed…"

"Daaaa!" Rebecca stepped back, beaming as she found the ball, kicking it at Smithy.

Smithy chuckled and sprinted forward as it stopped several feet in front of him, kicking it gently back to Rebecca, "Clever girl." He grinned as she giggled and kicked it back again, clapping her hands.

Charlie folded her arms as she watched, standing beside Gina. "Anyone would think she was a boy, the way he carries on." She smirked, watching them.

Gina smiled and glanced behind her, watching as Smithy practised his 'keepy-uppies' in front of a cackling Rebecca. "Anyone would think you had two kids…"

Charlie bit back a laugh, picking a pair of trousers off the washing for Rebecca. "Come here you…" She lifted Rebecca, changing her quickly. "Might have known you'd want to show off with everyone else here." She grinned, returning her daughters cuddle. "You alright?"

Rebecca grinned and pointed at where Smithy and Dan were getting competitive over the football, turning it into an almost violent game of one on one. "Dan."

Charlie glanced up, smirking a little as she looked over. "Yes sweetheart…"

Dan yelped as Smithy caught his shin, holding his leg, "Watch it Sarge." He scowled, before grinning as Rebecca toddled towards them. "Alright gorgeous?" he started, scowling again as Smithy picked her up, carrying her towards the rest of the food in the corner of the garden.

"Daaaaaan!" Rebecca giggled, kicking her leg, soon distracted by the piece of cake Smithy was holding.

"Casper the friendly ghost…" Charlie appeared beside Dan, giving him a quick hug, before pulling back, "He stopped you from chatting Becca up again?"

"Y'know how it is." Dan shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin. "Beating 'em off with sticks."

"Oh of course, especially the two year olds…" Charlie smirked and rolled her eyes, looking over at where Rebecca was watching Dan as she ate, her hands, face and top covered in the remains of cake. "Oh no…"

Dan looked up and smirked, "She seems to be enjoying herself…."

"Hmm." Charlie smiled a little, "You'd think it was her birthday and not his the way she was this morning. She had to rattle all his presents and open them for him." She watched her break free, starting to toddle towards them, showing Charlie her hands with a little gasp before holding them up to Dan.

"Ticky."

"Ticky?" Dan blinked, watching her.

"Sticky." Charlie reached for the baby wipes, cleaning a struggling Rebecca up, before smirking as Rebecca latched onto Dan's leg, covering the bottom half of his jeans in chocolate from her top.

"Daaaan!" Rebecca beamed, rubbing her face against his leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday, Baby – Chapter 2**

"What!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and grinned as she bent over the small table, lining her cue up, before yelping as she took her shot, raising an eyebrow at Smithy who just smirked and held his hand up, waving it a little.

"I'll remember that." Charlie smirked, straightening up as her ball missed. "When it's your turn…"

"I didn't do anything." Smithy took the cue and smirked, circling Rebecca's mini snooker table, before leaning over to take the shot, almost falling forward as Charlie slapped his backside. "Easy, girl!"

"Didn't do anything!" Charlie mocked, feigning innocence, scowling as the ball still rolled into a pocket, "Bastard."

"Pure skill." He grinned, smugly taking another shot.

* * *

"Dan." 

Dan swallowed the mouthful of burger he had, looking down at the little girl sat on his lap. "Rebecca?"

Rebecca giggled and simpered a little, holding out the handful of Smarties she'd been holding for the past few minute.

"…Thanks." Dan frowned at the handful of melted chocolate mess in his palm, looking for somewhere to wipe it.

"You!" Rebecca insisted, leaning back against his chest, watching her parents get competitive over their game.

"Yeah." Dan smiled a little, "Thanks…."

* * *

"What on earth-" 

Mickey looked up, his expression one of complete innocence, grinning at Gina. "Ma'am?"

"Michael…" Gina fingered the apron he was wearing, reading the 'Kiss the Chef' caption emblazoned across the front. "Who on earth let you buy that?"

"You don't like it?" Mickey mock pouted, checking the barbecue.

"Has anyone done it?"

"Nick tried to." Mickey grimaced. "Had to threaten him with the tongs."

"Oooh, I don't know." Gina almost smirked. "I'd have thought Nick would enjoy that…"

* * *

"Come on Smithy." Nick heckled from behind the makeshift music table – comprising of the CD player and Nick's professional speakers. "You're not going to get beaten by a girl…" 

"Ahem…"

"Sorry Charlie." Nick grinned, holding his hands up before swigging from his bottle.

Smithy smirked and stood back up as he took his shot, pressing a kiss against Charlie's hair as his arm snaked around her waist. "Winner stays on?"

"Alright." Nick nodded, "You think Smithy'll mind me playing his missus?"

"Oi!" Smithy scoffed, despite both men knowing that there was no way Charlie could actually win, even if she potted all the balls in one turn.

Charlie grinned and swigged from her bottle, turning her head to look at Smithy. "Will you let me win?" she pouted, batting her eyes up at him.

"If I do that, you won't learn any lessons."

"Lesson's of what?" she scoffed.

"That I'm always-"

"Daddy!"

Smithy trailed off and flashed Charlie a smirk, looking down at the dark haired limpet attached to his thigh. "Bec…"

"You on mummy's team, sweetie?" Charlie smiled down at her, rolling her eyes as Rebecca tugged on Smithy's cue, almost sending the table flying as she was lifted up, kicking her feet. "Clever Becca…"

Rebecca giggled and pointed the cue at the table, pushing it forward, knocking it against one of the balls.

Charlie watched as the ball hit against another, sending it flying into the pocket. "…I don't believe it!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Complete, thanks for the reviews._

**Happy Birthday, Baby – Chapter Three**

"Freaky baby."

Rebecca gave a mischievous cackle, raising her head to look at where her mother was playfully pouting at her, grinning as she tugged on her fathers hand, pointing at Charlie.

"She's just a bad loser." Smithy smirked, stroking his daughters hair. "Bad mummy."

"Bad mummy." Rebecca repeated, nodding emphatically, stepping out the way of Nick as he moved to take his shot, falling onto her backside. "Oh dear…"

Smithy bit back a laugh at Rebecca's tone, helping her stand as he brushed her down, "Oh dear…" he repeated.

Rebecca looked up and grinned at him, tugging on his cue for the next shot, before being distracted by Dan walking past, launching at his thigh.

Charlie smirked at Smithy's put out expression, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "What was that about being a sore loser?"

* * *

"Hello Becca…" Dan sighed as he looked down, trying to loosen her grip on his leg. 

"Dan!" Rebecca lifted her arms for him to pick her up, giggling as he did, snuggling against his shoulder.

"Awww, look!" Amber looked up from where she'd been talking with the girls, smirking as Dan and Rebecca approached them. "Dan and his girlfriend…"

"Shut it, Amber." Dan scowled at her as Yvonne and Honey made a fuss of Rebecca.

"I'm only jealous." Amber playfully mocked, smirking. "How do you do it? Is it the bribe of the chocolate or the promise of a bedtime story?"

Dan scoffed and turned his back on Amber, Rebecca waving at her over his shoulder.

* * *

"Nick!" Mickey waved the bread knife he was holding in a threatening manner. "Pack it in!" 

"I'm only doing as the apron tells me to!" Nick held his hands up, a grin threatening his lips. "Why wear it if you don't want kissing?"

"It ain't _for_ you!" Mickey scoffed, lifting the bread knife up again as Nick tried to approach. "I'm warning you!"

* * *

"Isn't it fun when the grownups play together nicely." Gina smirked, standing beside Charlie as they watched Smithy take on his next victim, Leela circling the table as she looked for a shot. 

Charlie glanced up and followed Gina's line of sight, watching Nick about to pounce on Mickey and laughed. "He's threatening to do karaoke later." She grinned, "Fancy a bit of Tina Turner, Ma'am?"

"…I'll pretend you didn't say that." Gina said dryly, raising an eyebrow, listening to Mickey's threats against Nick.

* * *

"Boooooob da buildeeeeeer." Rebecca waved her arms, giggling as Nick sang the song chosen by her, incorporating several actions that Rebecca copied, dancing along. 

"Can we fix it?" Nick grinned.

"YES WE CAAAAN!" Rebecca bounced, clapping her hands.

"…He's never going to live this down." Charlie chuckled, resting her head on Smithy's shoulder as they watched, giggling along.

Smithy just smirked and continued pointing the video camera in Nick's direction, a wicked grin marking his lips.

Nick carried on reading the words from the screen in front of him, oblivious to his finest hour being caught on tape, Rebecca clinging to him for the final chorus.

* * *

"Thanks for coming…" Charlie smiled tiredly as they stood at the doorway, kissing Gina's cheek, most of the other guests, excluding Mickey and Nick having left earlier. 

"Certainly not going to forget it anytime soon…" Gina chuckled, softly kissing Rebecca's forehead as she slept in Smithy's arms, smiling up at him. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday…"

"I will." Smithy smiled, kissing her cheek. "Thanks for everything…"

Gina just smiled and left, walking across to her car, stifling a yawn herself.

"NICK!"

"…Sounds like the children are still having fun…" Charlie chuckled, resting against Smithy as she looked at Rebecca, "We tired this one out…"

"Shame the others ain't…" Smithy moved to look out the living room window at the garden that Nick and Mickey were attempting to 'tidy up'.

"NICK!" Mickey snapped again, threatening to punch him if he used the litter picker he was holding to pinch any other part of his body, Nick just laughing.

"Best go make sure they don't kill each other." Charlie smiled and moved to the backdoor, standing by it as she watched, laughing to herself.

Smithy smirked and looked down at Rebecca, carrying her upstairs and laying her on her on her bed as he covered her up and tucked her in, softly pressing a kiss against her forehead. He watched her for a few moments and smiled to himself, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Boys!" Charlie stepped forward as Mickey turned to punch Nick, smirking. "You!" She pointed at Nick. "Other end. You." She pointed at Mickey. "This side." 

"Not helping, Chaz?" Nick smirked, already knowing the answer.

"I am helping." Charlie insisted, "I'm supervising."

* * *

Half an hour later the garden was resembling something nearing normality, Charlie calling the boys back to the house as she held out two cans of lager, smiling gratefully at them. "Thanks for all your help today…" she yawned, tying her hair up as she reached for another two cans. 

Nick shrugged. "S'least we could do." He smiled, blinking at the noise coming from the living room. "…What's that?"

Charlie frowned and listened, shrugging, carrying the cans through to the living room, holding one out to Smithy as she caught sight of the tv, laughing.

Nick followed her through, blinking as he saw himself on screen, cringing as his karaoke turn started, rolling his eyes as the others laughed along.

"Don't give up the day job, mate." Mickey sniggered into his can.


End file.
